Sleepovers
by MadoHomu
Summary: Because girls always have sleepovers.
1. Mami

Sleepovers

Because girls always have sleepovers.

* * *

Mami's House

* * *

"welcome to my turf, my young little ones." Mami giggled as she closed the door behind her and watched her four underlings strolling around her room.

"What big room you have." Madoka exclaimed

"The better to stuff everyone's vagina in, my dear."

"What big bed you have!" Sayaka bounced on the said bed.

"The easier to lay my boobs, my blue child."

"What huge windows you have." Kyoko stared at the sun and was blinded for 70 hours.

"The faster it would be for my eyes to be dyed yellow, my nigga."

"What is this piece of shit." Homura pointed at the tampon on the floor.

"The better the cake flavor would be, Homora."

Madoka was rolling across the hugeass pillow when a needle pricked her finger and she go back to sleep. Homora then joined her while sayaka was collecting the yellow sun energy to make her hair turn green and hipster like the Hitomi she couldn't be.

"enough questions. you people should stop being a fool." Mami dig her nose and used her hair to bounce herself off the floor and onto the bed. Madoka and homura bounced off as they rolled over the tampons. Mami snuggle her pillow. "This bed is mine. You peasants sleep on the floor."

kyoko sighed and she laid her head on the cold hard ground. She sniff and sucked her thumb and mami cried. She knew kyoko was a good child. She pat the bed. "Kyoko, dear, please come to my lap."

Kyoko took her stick and tried to walk to the bed but she tripped over madoka and fell onto homura. Homura weep but she couldn't because madoka is the only source of her tears so homura decided she would giggle herself to death.

kyoko was still blinded from the sunrays to tell if she was touching mami's nose shits or her own titties on the floor but she never gave up. SHe stood up and finally stood on mami's lap.

mami looked up at kyoko

"Kyoko you are a girl."

Kyoko smiled. "Yeah."

Sayaka could not obtain the power of green so she burst through the window and flew to the sky. But fate hates her so she flew back into the room and her sleeping bag suffocated her and she died while her legs are being sucked by the sleeping bag and she became a mermaid. This is the legacy of sayaka.

madoka woke up to find that it was time for dinner and she ate the tomato she stolen from her brother. she become as red as a tomato. the tomato seek revenge and everyone had to eat three tomatoes a day or the tomatoes will never forgive them.

Mami cooked pasta with apple pickles and a sprinkle of pineapple onions sauce. Madoka loved it and because madoka is god, everyone have to follow her rules and ate it and they all died because of madoka's selfishness of having to follow the rules of something so ridiculous. But homura added her own broccoli so madoka and homura are enemies forever.

sayaka could not bear to see her lesbian friends being straight so she decided to hold a sleepover party at her house instead, everyone agreed and suddenly they all go sleep and the next day they woke up, they were alive.

"Hello madoka. good morning."

"Good morning homura chan!"

"good morning my niggas."

"good morning. why the hell is everyone so black."

sayaka shook her head and send kyoko to see a vet. the vet cured kyoko's sanity to become a squid that blind their own eyes by spraying ink on their eyes. kyoko was so grateful for sayaka that kyoko slapped her awake from the path she had choose.

* * *

a/n: next is sayaka's house.

idk, i just feel like writing this shit. yeah, it's been long since i write something stupid. but i hope i am a girl who is never a highlighter.


	2. Sayaka

Sleepovers

Because girls always have sleepovers.

* * *

Sayakakaka's House

* * *

"I'm sorry for the mess." Sayaka said as she opened her room and inside there's just nothing but a bed and a table.

"What amazing furnitures you have Sayaka." Mami touched the peasant table and it cracked but she use her cake cream and healed the table.

"Wow sayaka-chan you changed the bed." Madoka smiled and winked 300 times and sayaka blushed and she almost got a heart attack but magical rangers don't get heart attacks because magical girls have no... hearts... no soul...

ONLY DESPAIR

SAYAKA SCREAMED AND SHE CRIED AND ROLLED ON HER PEASANT FLOOR. Kyoko joined her because it seems fun.

Homura pulled Madoka away. "Madoka be careful. You might get infected by their disease called stupid."

"What kind of disease is that?" Madoka raised her pink eyebrow.

"It a disease when you do stupid things over and over again and never change forever even when someone is trying to stop them." Homura stared at Madoka in the eye.

"I'm not like that right?" Madoka BURST INTO LAUGHTER.

HOMURA BURST INTO LAUGHTER TOO.

After kyoko rolled finish and almost become London chocolate roll, she sat up and leaned against the bed. "Oi so where I sleep?"

Sayaka sighed and sat up. "Stop being so burden. So you think you are the guest so you can be so irritating and annoying and troublesome?"

"How could you say that Sayaka. Are you saying that we are burdens too?" Mami almost weep.

"Hell yeah!" Kyoko become angry and as she is filled with anger and her anger is rising to make her become angry, she punched Sayaka and KyoSaya begins.

"No! Gay is forbidden!" Madoka yelled as she stormed in between both of them. "We must follow rules and regulation and law! We must not be gay!"

Homura's heart broke into 1000 kokoro.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Oh My God Madoka, who the hell cares man. We must also be ourselves and rule the world with our boobs."

Madoka looked away and she stared out at the window that is at the corner of the room. She slowly walked towards the window and flung open the window, letting the hot air coming in and the cool air from the air condition to go out.

"Madoka. WHat are you doing?" Mami blinked as she cut the cake that she had been secretly keeping in her cleavage.

"I'm being emotional and thinking about life." Madoka said.

"pLEASE CLOSE THE WINDOW, Madoka, you're wasting my electricity bills. I would Love to go against the law and waste electricity and energy but the bills still had to be paid so please Madoka I'm not as rich ass balls as you." Sayaka growled like a tiger that she is always be.

Madoka closed the window and jumped onto Sayaka's bed. "Why is life so hard. Why everyone hate me"

Homura jumped in on the bed and they snuggled like best friends forever. NO HOMO.

"Where the hell am I sleeping? I'm not sleeping on this cold ass floor." Kyoko said.

Sayaka sighed and she snapped her fingers but she failed at magic so she had to crawled to her basement that is 900 yards away and when she came back with the few extra torn mattress she had, everyone were already sleeping on her peasant bed and table. So Sayaka had no choice but to jump off the window because she couldn't believe how foolish she was to sacrifice her time and life for her worthless friends.

The next morning, the four girls couldn't find Sayaka so they sell her house and they retire from being a magical girls and sell Kyubey on ebay.

* * *

A/n:

I'm tired of lies.


End file.
